


Taking Care of You

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets injured on a hunt, and Castiel, although powerless, is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

Hunting with Sam and Dean as a human was supposed to be like any other hunt, only this time, Sam was sick with the flu and Castiel had to handle Dean and the hunt alone.

 

It was a fairly basic job. A _salt and burn_ as the boys called it was very easy for Castiel to grasp. It would have been much easier if he still had his grace, but he had a few months to deal with the loss and get used to permanent humanity.

 

While preparing to burn the corpse, Dean was thrown against a headstone and his hand was sliced open by something jagged on the ground. Castiel retaliated by burning the thing within five seconds. By the time they got back to the motel, Sam was fast asleep in one of the beds and Dean’s hand was extremely pale due to the blood loss. Dean taught him how to clean and dress a wound, so it was meant to be simple. Although _completely open_ was not under the definition of _simple_ in Castiel’s book.

 

The fallen angel worked carefully, attempting to use the whiskey like Dean had told him to. Every time Dean flinched or groaned out of pain, he grinned or laughed to cover it up; like it wasn’t obvious enough he was attempting to disguise his pain with pleasure.

 

“This would be a lot easier if you could just zap me back to health.” Dean grumbled.

“We probably wouldn’t even be in this situation if I still had my grace, Dean. You know that.” Castiel responded without looking at him. He was focused on the wound on Dean’s hand. The hunter was sitting on the edge of the bed as Castiel sat in one of the plastic chairs that furnished the cheap motel room.

 

It took Castiel another forty-five minutes to completely sew up and dress the cut, but when he finally did, he got up to clean up and Dean pulled him back down with his good hand.

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a genuine smile, “You’re awesome.”

 

Dean ran his uninjured but bruised hand over both of Castiel’s and the fallen angel responded by doing the same. It was rare they had moments like this – where it was mostly just the two of them, paying attention to only each other and nothing else in the world.

 

Every time, Castiel wanted to take the man’s face in his hands and kiss him, but his hands were occupied holding Dean’s, so he saved it for another time.

 

He’s waited years, anyways – he could wait a little longer.


End file.
